Chapter 1: Ninman Appears
by Ninman
Summary: Chaud and Protoman found themselves a navi stealing data from over the net


Chapter One- Ninman Appears!!  
  
It started two days after the N1 Grand Prix had ended, Chaud got an emergency e-mail from SciLab. He hurried to the lab, but meanwhile, a mysterious, unidentified navi was stealing data from the lab, when Chaud came, the navi disappeared, probably jacked- out. Everyone jacked- in to search for clues. Chaud and Protoman found an encrypted message that took 15 minutes to be decoded by an expert. The message says "Ninman was here, do NOT attempt to follow me or I will be happily to destroy you!" As the officials, trying to locate Ninman, he was absorbing the data to become stronger.  
  
"Need more data." He said.  
  
"You think you only need that much data to become full? Well, you need more!" said a mysterious netbattler.  
  
Meanwhile, the officials found some data in SciLab 2 leading to a new opened transporter to someone's P.C. that was never seen, as they cautiously entered, a barrier build up blocking them. Protoman tried to used "Wide Sword A", but didn't work, so he tried again, "Long Sword A", but still didn't work. Then Chaud thought of an idea, he told everyone that if ONE attack won't work, then why don't he use them at once, he sends "Long Sword A, Long Sword B, Long Sword C." and it worked, the attack broke through the barrier, Ninman heard the CRASH sound and left to steal more data to complete his mission, to destroy Megaman, Protoman, and all the other powerful navis, and absorb their data, but he's now to weak since he was created only two days after the N1 Grand Prix. As the officials came into Ninman's P.C they were all confused of all the routes and signs, it was like a maze, so they splited up and took each path cautiously. As they got farther, they got weaker as a team and at each end, lies two doors, a green and a black.  
  
Little did they know, that the green path leads to total deletion, which the navis' data will get absorbed by the "Walls of Absorption", and the black leads to Ninman's hide- out. The navis except Protoman got together in the same place and chose the green door, they opened and a gusty wind like a Fan * chip sucked them in, and got absorbed, no sound was made because it was all of a sudden. Protoman cautiously opened the green door as well, but he was smart enough to hide behind the door as if he was ready to bust viruses, he slammed the door breaking the wind. Then it strike him, if the others opened the green first, then they would be sucked in. He searched for his friends, but didn't find anyone, he got angry, so he went to the nearest black door and opened, a flash of light blinded him for a minute, and saw a mysterious yellow glowing sphere, which was in the center of the new realm he was in. He cautiously preached to the center to see what it was and another barrier build up in front of him, but this time it was a different kind of barrier, it was a "Reflect Barrier", it absorbs the attack and sends it back where it came from, Protoman which thought it was the one before attacks it with "Wide Sword A, Wide Sword B and Wide Sword C", but the attack was absorbed and he got hit instead. He was too weak and asked Chaud for help, but he didn't answer, in fact the attack that was sent back, messed up the frequency to communicate, Protoman was alone. After the interference faded away, he jacked- out. He told Chaud, what had happened and that he saw a yellow glowing sphere.  
  
Back to Ninman, he already destroyed ACDC and took all the data, but still "Not enough!!"  
  
"Ninman, the officials have left and I managed to absorb most of their navis' data for you to be fully strong," Said the mysterious netbattler that controls Ninman. "But Protoman went into your secret hide-out and saw your core that was collecting data from your destroyed navis, but luckily he didn't know what it was, anyway I quickly activated the reflect barrier that you told me to install before, and he got seriously hurt by his own attacks, I think he needs a long time to recover from that."  
  
"Good, meanwhile I can steal more data from the net. Ha ha ha." replied Ninman. 


End file.
